Realms
Realms are separate instances of the world of Aberoth. Each realm operates independently, and players have limited interaction with each other across different realms. Known Realms There are eight known common realms, each associated with a different school of scrolls. Players have an 5% increased chance of perfectly casting scrolls in the realm corresponding with the scroll they are casting. For example, if a player were to cast a Scroll of Healing Wind in the Realm of Life, they would have an additional 5% chance to not burn it. In arcane realms, this chance is raised to 10%. The eight realms are represented by the following colors, names, and schools of scrolls: All realms are nearly identical in appearance with complete synchronization of day-night and lunar cycles. Common and Arcane Realms There are two different types of realms: common and arcane. Every new player starts in a common realm, which is that player's home realm. Common realms are represented by a circular indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen. The color of the indicator matches the color of the realm and its corresponding school of scrolls. Arcane realms are a special type of realm accessed through Tavelor's Inn. All players from all common realms can access the same arcane realms and interact there. Arcane realms are represented by a triangular indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen. As with common realms, the color of the indicator matches the color of the realm and its corresponding school of scrolls. Currently, the only arcane realms in existence are the arcane realm of power, the arcane realm of life, the arcane realm of creation and the arcane realm of knowledge. Common and arcane realms are nearly identical in appearance with complete synchronization of day-night and lunar cycles. Common Realm Travel Players can travel to different common realms by hitting specific realm orbs floating in the Orb Room located in the Black Bat Cave. The color and brightness of each realm orb corresponds with the color and brightness of its school of scrolls. When players travel, they see a flash of color associated with the realm they are traveling to. The indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen changes to the color of the destination realm. Members Members who have a well-rested level of 10 percent or more can travel at any time, depleting all of their rest in the process. Any attempts to travel with less than 10 percent rest will result in momentary exhaustion similar to that of light sleep. If a member has hit a non-glowing orb and used their rest to travel to a new realm, the destination realm will be set as the member's new home realm, and they see the following message: All Players All players (members and non-members alike) can travel to other realms without using rest, but they can travel only to realms with orbs that are glowing. If the player has hit a glowing orb, their home realm doesn't change. They can return to their home realm at any time by touching the candle in the center of the Orb Room. If the orb is dark, access to that realm is restricted to all players and a message will apear when striking the orb: Arcane Realm Travel Travel to and from arcane realms is restricted to Aberoth members because Tavelor's Inn is the only access point. Common Realms Common realms can be accessed by hitting the painting of the home located in Tavelor's Inn. Note: When your corresponding home realm orb goes dark, you won't be able to return to it through the use of home painting in the Tavelor's Inn. Also, you will receive a message upon the attempt, corresponding to your home realm. Arcane Realms * The arcane realm of power can be accessed by hitting the fireplace. As of an update on the 29th Of January 2019, the ancient rules for this realm have changed. Current rules are as follows: #There is no experience loss on death. #All player kills inside the realm are considered justified. There is no wanted time or infamy. #No engraved items are allowed anywhere in the realm. Engraved items that were already in that realm that were in vaults are no longer stuck in that realm. Engraved items that were not in vaults (for example, in the tavern) remain where they are, but have been moved to the home realm of the owner. #Players who die will respawn in their home realm, and may not re-enter the Arcane Realm of Power for ten real life minutes. * The arcane realm of life can be accessed by hitting the painting of the desert island but it can only be accessed by players with a reputation of fair, good, excellent, or unknown. Players whose reputation falls below fair while in the arcane realm of life will be unable to leave the town. Similarly, once they leave the realm of life, they will be unable to reenter it until their reputation improves. * The arcane realm of creation can be accessed by hitting the painting of the flash, however players must not have acquired any skills, vault, gold and must not be in a guild to enter. The arcane realm of creation resets itself once a year. * The Arcane Realm Of Knowledge can be accessed by hitting the bookshelf. This was added on 7th February 2019 in order to compensate for the new rules of the arcane realm of creation. The rules are the same as the common realms, but experience in your focused skill is doubled when divination (white) scrolls are glowing. This doubling stacks on with the well rested and recovering bonuses. When players travel, they see a flash of color associated with the realm they are traveling to. The color of the indicator at the bottom right corner of the screen changes to the color of the destination realm. The shape of the indicator changes to a circle if traveling to a common realm or a triangle if traveling to an arcane realm. Players also see one of the following messages: Cross-Realm Zones Tavelor's Inn, Gurun's cave, the Orb Room, and guild and personal vaults serve as cross-realm zones in Aberoth where players from different realms can interact. The names of players in other realms will be displayed in italics. The orb room is only accessible from the common realms. Restriction on Engraved Items There is a restriction on items engraved to other players or guilds when they are taken to another realm and dropped on the ground. Players who drop these items won't be able to pick them back up again. Only the owner or guild member can pick up the items again if they are in the same realm as the items or in a cross-realm zone. Discontinued Realms Arcane Realm of Protection The Arcane Realm of Protection was realm where players would not drop any engraved items on death, but would lose 10% more experience upon death. It was removed after the chance to drop an item on death was lowered and was replaced by the arcane realm of life. The Old Arcane Realm Of Power The old arcane realm of power merely gave 10% extra perfect cast chance for evocation scrolls, and served as a junction realm. Its rules were changed (See above.), and it was replaced with the Arcane Realm Of Knowledge (Also See Above.). Lore Every friendly NPC around Aberoth has something to say about realms: Trivia * The Aberoth Help page has a commented out line in it's source code, referencing the removed Realm of Protection: